User talk:Dani99
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Wiki Users Spam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dani99 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BeatlesgLee Fan (Talk) 21:01, April 9, 2011 OK Me empezas a preoocupar. Que pasa? Mas o menos. No estpy bloqueado en esta Wiki (como podria) asi que no tengo problemas aqui. Lo que pueden hacer es bloquearme la direccion de IP. Es todo. Bye BeatlesgLee Fan 22:16, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Fan-Fic Hola! Bueno. Me encanto, debe ser Sam, y podes tratar de imitar a Rico. Pero nadie imita tan bien a Rico como: RICO. (RISA MALVADA)WOHAHAHAHAHAH(RISA MALVADA) Y esta es la edicion revisada: When the bell rang everyone left the club. I was picking my stuff and reaching the door when someone pulled my arm. I turned to face Finn. Ugh "What?" I asked "Rach, we need to talk. You know, about us" He said "There's nothing to talk about. You are selfish jerk who breaks girl's hearts cheating on them, but after a long time you want them back" I said, angrily "You know you want me Rachel I can see it." He said, grabbing me by the wrists. "Let me go Finn, I don't want you anymore!" I yelled at him. He was in shock. "Take your disgusting hands off Rachel or I'll punch you so hard that even Karofsky will be scared, Frankenteen" Santana ordered. The tall boy shocked, got out from the room I could feel the tears in my eyes. I heard footsteps and I realized that Brittany and Quinn had showed up. They hugged me tight, until I stopped crying. "Rach, we've been talking and we have and idea" Quinn said "About what?" I said. My voice was a bit chocked "About Finnocence .... and the Glee asignment" Brittany answered "We are going to make a performance. No any performance but a great show. Finn will see how you are not his. We are making him beg on his knees for forgiveness." Santana said "Deal" I finished, saying ______________________________________________________________________________ As the week came by, our performance was better and better. When thursday came, we were ready. I was at my locker when Mercedes came. "Hi Rachel" She said "Hello" I wasn't comfortable with her after the Kurt incident "Can I talk to you about something?" She asked "Sure" "Have you noticed the changes on Kurt?" The girl said "Umh... yes. But I don't feel confortable talking about it. You know, after what hapenned in the Cafeteria" I said, shyly "But Rachel-" I cutted her off "Sorry Mercedes, I can't help you with that". I said, leaving Later, in the auditorioum, Kurt and Sam sang "Till There Was You " as a duet, but when they finished "That was great guys but.... uhm, that wasn't a Beatles song. They just made a version of it" Mr Shue said "I don't give a damn, Mr Shuester. You know we were breath taking" He half said-half yelled to the teacher, who was in completely shock. After a few minutes of silent, Mercedes raised his hand "Mr Shue Can I sing now?" she asked, impatient. The teacher nodded She sang an amazing version of "I'm looking Through you" which was dedicated to Kurt. Everyone cheered except for the pale boy. The next in perform were Mike and Artie, singing "All I've got to do" for Brittany and Tina The next day, we had an extra meeting of The Glee Club to finish with our asignment Puck and Lauren sang "Why don't we do it on the road?". Just a few aplauses were heard when they sat. When Finn walked into the Stage I felt that feeling of something was about to happened. "I'd like to dedicate this song to Rachel, the bright star" He said, I just rolled my eyes. ' I call your name, but you’re not there. Was I to blame for being unfair? Oh, I can’t sleep at night since you’ve been gone, I never weep at night, I can’t go on. Well, don’t you know I can’t take it? I don’t know who can. I’m not goin’ to make it, I’m not that kind of man. Oh, I can’t sleep at night since you’ve been gone, I never weep at night, I can’t go on. Well, don’t you know I can’t take it? I don’t know who can. I’m goin’ to make it, I’m not that kind of man. Oh, I can’t sleep at night since you’ve been gone, I never weep at night, I can’t go on. I call your name. ' he finished the song but no one clapped. What a hipocriate. I realized that was the moment. I just exchange some looks of understanding with Brittany, Santana and Quinn and we asked Mr, Shue if we could sing next, but first go and change my clothes. The teacher nodded. We appeared after a few minutes. I had a Black coat. When we were on the stage and the music started I took off the coat to revel a pair of skinny jeans, high knee boots, a red tank top and a leather vest. Everyone's jaw dropped. You know you made me cry I see no use in wondering why I cry for you And now you've changed your mind I see no reason to change mine I cry it's through, oh You're giving me the same old line I'm wondering why You hurt me then You're back again No, no, no, not a second time You know you made me cry I see no use in wondering why I cry for you, yea And now you've changed your mind I see no reason to change mine I cry it's through, oh You're giving me the same old line I'm wondering why You hurt me then You're back again No, no, no, not a second time Not a second time Not the second time No, no, no, no, no No, no no We finished breathing heavily. Finn's jaw was on the floor. Slowly, everyone clapped. "Girls, that was.... AMAZING! Great job" Mr. Schue said We sat in our spots as I glared Finn. "Anyone else?" The teacher asked "Me" Blaine said. Great, just great He grabbed his guitar and started to play Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover something in the way she woos me i don't want to leave her now you know i believe and how He looked at me in the eyes. His eyes were so deep... Somewhere in her smile she knows that i don't need no other lover something in her style that shows me i don't want to leave her now you know i believe and how You're asking me will my love grow i don't know, i don't know Now he was right beside me, singing to me with his lovely and deep voice you stick around and it may show i don't know, i don't know Something in the way she knows and all i have to do is think of her something in the things she shows me i don't want to leave her now you know i believe and how Finn was glaring at him. Kurt was in shock Santana and Brittany hugged Mr. Schuester started to clap, and everyone started too. I was looking into his deep eyes when the bell rang. I walked to Blaine in the hallway "What was that?" I asked "What was what?" "The song, Blaine" I said "You didn't like it?" He asked, concerned "Stop answering with questions! I liked it... I mean.... That's really how you feel?" I asked looking at my boots. He took my chin and elevated it till my eyes met his "Of course I feel that way Rachel" He murmured when his lips softly touched mines. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Neither Rachel or Blaine realized certain boy's glare in their direction... Perdon Perdon, Dani. Pero te borre la pagina Don't know why. Basicamente, no seguia las reglas: #No habia razon razonable #Creo que no pensaste mucho que ibas a escribir #Estoy seguro que no miraste solo al teclado Lo lamento. Se que tu intencion fue buena. Bye BeatlesgLee Fan 00:21, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat P14 esta en el chat. BeatlesgLee Fan 22:22, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Algo Fui al chat, ATF y yo cambiamos de lugar, GMKL me hablo como ATF, luego "sorprendimos" a GMKL, ella dijo algo sobre Audrey y "lesbo". ESTOY THAN SHOCKEADO. http://xat.com/chat/room/127891285/ BeatlesgLee Fan 00:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC) : NO IMPORTA. No paso nada. MAS (Rachel's Pov) We broke the kiss when I heard someone cleared his throat. I turned around to see... No! he isn't here- It's not possible! He left and I moved on!! Not this again.. "J-Jesse? What are you do-doing here?" The words came out from my mouth chocked and confused as I felt "I'm here for you Rachel, for us" He said, walking closer. "NO! You can't be here! you EGGED me. You broke my heart. I moved on!" I yelled "Woe, wait a minute! You dated the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline and he egged you?" Blaine asked shocked and concerned. I just nodded "You have no right to be here" I said "Rachel, I know I was a stupid jerk for what I've done, but I love you. Belive me I still do. And I want to apologize..." He said,in a sweet voice "Maybe you should listen, St.James. She doesn't want you here right now. I understand you have thiings to talk about, but this isn't neither the place or the time"Blaine said "I hope you can considerate my apologize, Rach" He said as he left I hugged Blaine as I told him what happened between me and Jesse last year. ______________________________________________________________________________ (Blaine's Pov) When me and Rachel arrived to the Glee Club everyone looked at us with sweet eyes. Except Finn. "So, guys I have some news" Mr. Shue said as he walked in "We have a... new member" When I saw the look of dissapointment in his face, I realized the truth. But it was too late, because when Jesse St. James entered to the room thousends of screaming and cursing was in the air. After what it seemed to be three ours, we could accept Figgins order to let Jesse join the Glee Club. Then, Mr. Schue talked about "a night of neglect" to make the money to the trip. Rachel refused to sing in Jesse's precense and Mercedes took her place We were heading to my car (I wanted to drove her home) I asked her: "So, how are you doing after the Jesse thing?" "I don't know... I mean I hate him, he broke my heart. But for some reason, I can't be mad at him. He was the first of my boyfriend who respected me for who I am and loved me just the way I am" Then I realized that it was Jesse had a big chance to reconquist Rachel. I wouldn't let him because I love her. In my head I started the plans for an amazing show.... ______________________________________________________________________________ (Rachel's Pov) I was in the school's courtyard when I turned my head to see thousands of blue and red jackets walking over me. Of course, their leader was Blaine. He started to sing looking straight at me I walked across an empty land I knew the pathway like the back of my hand I felt the earth beneath my feet Sat by the river and it made me complete Oh simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin The band started to improvise, while I was searching answers in his eyes, but what I found was a powerful feeling of love and caring, just for me I came across a fallen tree I felt the branches of it looking at me Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? Oh simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin He started to play the piano with such a passion... he is adorable And if you have a minute why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything So why don't we go Somewhere only we know? And if you have a minute why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything He hold my hands while every Warbler started to say hi to me, introducing them self. So why don't we go So why don't we go Somewhere only we know? He finished the song as I kissed him in front of a very single student of the school. "I love you" I whispered in his ear, following the impulse. Oh God, what have I done? I love him? I know I have strong feelings for him... And I can't resist him but.... What if he doesn't love me back? What if he starts laughing? I'm such a stupid little person.. "I love you too" In that moment, my life changed. I stopped being the annoying diva, to become a normal girl, who is in love and happy. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Narrator's Pov) A the week came by, the couple grow stronger and stronger. One day, Blaine went to Rachel's house to watch "RENT". The brunette fell sleep, her head resting in Blaine's shoulder. He turned off the T.V and started to mutter:".. I knew I wouldn't forget you. And so I went and let you blow my mind. Your sweet moonbeam The smell of you in every single dream I dream. I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind..." "I love that song" Rachel said as she woke up, hugging him "I love it too, but you know what? I didn't feel it when I performed it with the Warblers" "What do you mean?" "I mean, I never felt like that for anyone. But then you came and made me see how it is, because Rachel,you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind" He said as she blushed. In that moment they knew that everything was alright Songs Hola! Escuchaste las canciones de Prom Queen? Yo si. Este es mi ranking: #'Dancing Queen' Siempre he admirado a ABBA. Y estas dos le dieron justicia, MUCHA justicia a la cancion. #'Rolling in the Deep' OK, Jesse volvio, Y MUY BIEN. Otra St. Berry, muy bien. Igual, yo prefiero la version con instrumentos. La verdad, preferiria la version que hizo Glee SIN LOS COROS. #'Jar of Hearts' Muy bien. Aunque Rachel ha tenido demasiados solos, lo hizo muy bien. Nada mas. No puedo decir nada mas. #'I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You' (largo nombre) Muy bien. No el mejor solo que Blaine hizo. La verdad, es el penultimo mejor solo que hizo (peor: Teenage Dream). Pero, muy bien, mas Brittany y Tina. AWESOME #'Friday' Terrible. Aunque lo hicieron mejor que Rebecca "proxima Justin Bieber" Black, muy mal. Peor que Baby, LA PEOR CANCION QUE GLEE HIZO. Desgraciadamente, no puedo dejar de escucharla. I DON'T WANT CEREAL (CEREAL), STUPID BITCH PUCK. Ademas, Ar-tie. ARTIE ABRAMS???? DIOS. #'Isn't She Lovely' Eh... No. Es todo. Cual es el tuyo? Si respondes hoy, vas a tener DOS agradables sorpresas. BeatlesgLee Fan 22:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorpresas La sorpresa nro. 1 es: 'Friday: Comparacion de Glee Cast y Rebecca Black' La version que Glee hizo de Friday, es muy diferente a la original. Por que? #El ritmo fue cambiado #Rebecca estaba mas afinada que los tres juntos #La original era muy "Justin Bieber-osa". La version de Glee es mas para bailar Y la sorpresa nro. 2. es: 'Comparacion de personajes de Glee, y TDI' Los estereotipos de Glee, son muy parecidos a los de TDI (Total Drama Island). Asi, que pense que tal vez seria bueno comparar los personajes (desde el 5 podes empezar a criticarme) #Trent: Finn #Gwen: Quinn #Courtney: Rachel (duh duh duh) #Duncan: Puck (duh duh duh) #Eva: Tina #Ezekiel: Artie #Linsday: Brittany (duh duh duh) #Beth: Santana #Harold: Kurt #LeShawna: Mercedes (duh duh duh) #Tyler: Mike #Justin: Matt Que te parece?? Criticame, go ahead. BeatlesgLee Fan 01:17, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin ATF es un admin en la ATU Wiki. Vos, o P14 lo hizo? BeatlesgLee Fan 17:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S.: Que te parecieron las sorpresas? QUE PASO? ME INCULPAN QUE HICE ALGO OTRA VEZ. NO ES MARAVILLOSO??? QUE MARAVILLOSO MUNDO ES ESTE. Cancelado Hola! Como hoy faltaste, quiero contarte que el proyecto que estabamos haciendo esta cancelado indefinidamente. Puedas o no, NO. [[User:BeatlesgLee Fan|'GLORIA. YOUR ALWAYS ON THE RUN NOW. RUNNING AFTER SOMEBOODY. YOUR GONNA GET THEM SOME']]HOW, I THINK YOU'VE GOT TO SLOW DOWN, BEFORE YOU START TO BLOW IT, I THINK YOUR HEADING FOR A BREAKDOWN, SO BE CAREFUL NOT TO SHOW IT. YOU REALLY DON'T REMEM'BER, WAS IT SOMETHING THAT HE SAID? ALL THE VOICES IN MY HEAD, CUALLING GLORIA, GLORIA, DON'T YOU THINK YOUR FUALLING, IF EVERYBODY WANTS YOU, WHy isn't anybody cuaaaaalling. You don't have to answer, leave them hanging on the line, "hey hey hey who's there?" cualling gloria, gloria, how now will it go down? will you marrim on the main line? or will you catch him on the re. bound? will you marr-i for-y... 22:06, May 11, 2011 (UTC) WOW ME ENCANTO EL LOGO PARA LAS CHEERIOS QUE HICISTE. [[User:BeatlesgLee Fan|'GLORIA. YOUR ALWAYS ON THE RUN NOW. RUNNING AFTER SOMEBOODY. YOUR GONNA GET THEM SOME]]HOW, I THINK YOU'VE GOT TO SLOW DOWN, BEFORE YOU START TO BLOW IT, I THINK YOUR HEADING FOR A BREAKDOWN, SO BE CAREFUL NOT TO SHOW IT. YOU REALLY DON'T REMEM'BER, WAS IT SOMETHING THAT HE SAID? ALL THE VOICES IN MY HEAD, CUALLING GLORIA, GLORIA, DON'T YOU THINK YOUR FUALLING, IF EVERYBODY WANTS YOU, WHy isn't anybody cuaaaaalling. You don't have to answer, leave them hanging on the line, "hey hey hey who's there?" cualling gloria, gloria, how now will it go down? will you marrim on the main line? or will you catch him on the re. bound? will you marr-i for-y... 21:45, May 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S.: Algo nuevo sobre el cargador? : Para orientarme. Songs Hola de nuevo! Escuchaste las canciones de Funeral? Este es mi ranking: #'Pure Imagination INCREIBLE. INCREIBLE ARMONIA. Es todo. No hay palabras. Buenisima #'Back to Black' Santana excelente. Odio Amy Whinehouse, pero... Es muy pegadiza, al principio pense que era Back in Black de AC/DC (LOL) #'My Man' De nuevo, otro Rachel-Solo, igualmente, Lea tiene una harmonia preciosa, aunque me gusta mas Jar of Hearts #'Some People' Kurt otra vez, y muy bien merecido. Igual, de todas formas y de todas maneras, me recuerda MUCHO a Rose's Turn. A vos no? #'Try A Little Tenderness' Mercedes es mucho mejor que eso. No. Simplemente, no me gusto. Cual es el tuyo? [[User:BeatlesgLee Fan|'GLORIA. YOUR ALWAYS ON THE RUN NOW. RUNNING AFTER SOMEBOODY. YOUR GONNA GET THEM SOME']]HOW, I THINK YOU'VE GOT TO SLOW DOWN, BEFORE YOU START TO BLOW IT, I THINK YOUR HEADING FOR A BREAKDOWN, SO BE CAREFUL NOT TO SHOW IT. YOU REALLY DON'T REMEM'''BER, WAS IT SOMETHING THAT HE SAID? ALL THE VOICES IN MY HEAD, CUALLING GLORIA, GLORIA, DON'T YOU THINK YOUR FUALLING, IF EVERYBODY WANTS YOU, WHy isn't anybody cuaaaaalling. You don't have to answer, leave them hanging on the line, "hey hey hey who's there?" cualling gloria, gloria, how now will it go down? will you marrim on the main line? or will you catch him on the re. bound? will you marr-i for-y... 23:02, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Rumours Hola! Escuchaste '''Rumours de Fleetwood Mac? Si no, DESCARGALO AHORA!!! ES UNO DE LOS MEJORES ALBUMES QUE ESCUCHE EN MI. VIDA [[User:BeatlesgLee Fan|'GLORIA. YOUR ALWAYS ON THE RUN NOW. RUNNING AFTER SOMEBOODY. YOUR GONNA GET THEM SOME']]HOW, I THINK YOU'VE GOT TO SLOW DOWN, BEFORE YOU START TO BLOW IT, I THINK YOUR HEADING FOR A BREAKDOWN, SO BE CAREFUL NOT TO SHOW IT. YOU REALLY DON'T REMEM'''BER, WAS IT SOMETHING THAT HE SAID? ALL THE VOICES IN MY HEAD, CUALLING GLORIA, GLORIA, DON'T YOU THINK YOUR FUALLING, IF EVERYBODY WANTS YOU, WHy isn't anybody cuaaaaalling. You don't have to answer, leave them hanging on the line, "hey hey hey who's there?" cualling gloria, gloria, how now will it go down? will you marrim on the main line? or will you catch him on the re. bound? will you marr-i for-y... 22:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : Escuchalo, es increible. Y amo tu avatar. :: '''WOAH. TE GUSTA BRITTANA???? ::: Si, me gusto en Prom Queen. Opinion Necesito tu opinion. Ya se que no te gusta American Idol, pero, necesito tu opinion. Del 1 al 10, cuanto le darias a este video?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGWV7LZTrNc&feature=channel_video_title [[User:BeatlesgLee Fan|'GLORIA. YOUR ALWAYS ON THE RUN NOW. RUNNING AFTER SOMEBOODY. YOUR GONNA GET THEM SOME']]HOW, I THINK YOU'VE GOT TO SLOW DOWN, BEFORE YOU START TO BLOW IT, I THINK YOUR HEADING FOR A BREAKDOWN, SO BE CAREFUL NOT TO SHOW IT. YOU REALLY DON'T REMEM'BER, WAS IT SOMETHING THAT HE SAID? ALL THE VOICES IN MY HEAD, CUALLING GLORIA, GLORIA, DON'T YOU THINK YOUR FUALLING, IF EVERYBODY WANTS YOU, WHy isn't anybody cuaaaaalling. You don't have to answer, leave them hanging on the line, "hey hey hey who's there?" cualling gloria, gloria, how now will it go down? will you marrim on the main line? or will you catch him on the re. bound? will you marr-i for-y... 02:48, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : Y escucha esto: LUEGO DE ESTA CANCION, LA ECHARON. EN SERIO. ERA LA COMPETIDORA CON MAS CHANCES DE GANAR. Y LA ECHAN. Igual, ella era baladera, pero, igual... Y MEJOR QUE MERCEDES Y SANTANA???? Meh... Si escuchas otras canciones que Pia hizo, decis que esta. ES. BASURA. Hizo I'll Stand By You.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cI5vr9aREg All By Myself http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MNY0VlFEbdk Y muchas otras. Y RD-MH fue su ultima. Si queres otras, dime. Songs from New York Hola! Escuchaste las canciones de New York? Yo si. Overall: 9/10. Igual, las canciones fueran tan buenas que fue dificil hacer un raking. Asi que, tratare: #'Light Up the World WOW. AWESOME. Loser Like Me fue mejor, pero esta es increible. Aunque tiene ese toque HSM y Amigos por el Mundo-ero, es muy buena. 10/10 #'Pretending' Aunque sea Finchel (eww), es una cancion R&B hermosa. Es hermosa. Dice increiblemente como fue Finchel desde que rompieron. Amazing. 9,50/10 #'I Love New York/New York, New York' TANTO NEW YORK, MUY BUENA. Cuando la escuche, estaba tan emocionado que James Durbin cantando You've Got Another Thing Coming. Igual, tiene muy nuevo y poco viejo si me entendes. 9,50/10 #'Still Got Tonight' Matthew Morrison es hermoso cantando. Emocionalmente perfecta. Como vos decis: Sin Comentarios. 9,50/10 #'As Long As You're There' Charice no me decepciona, y esta no fue la excepcion. Algo aburridita, pero increiblemente bella. 8,25/10 #'For Good' Meh... El principio fue tan aburrido como Bridgette haciendo I'm Sorry (AHHHHHHHHH). En la segunda mitad, fue bueno, pero, no me conecte con la cancion, como otras. y eso fue un problema, como Haley Reinhart haciendo Call Me. 7/10 #'Bella Notte' ...No. Friday es mejor. Aburrida, mal cantada, y me recuerda a "La Dama y el Vagabundo". No. No funciono. 5/10 #'Yeah!' Esta cancion depende del "YEAH YEAH YEAH", y lo hicieron mal. Y todo los demas tambien muy mal. Esta R&B cancion me habia gustado cuando era chico (ESTUPIDO), y la arruinaron. Ademas, el rap me recuerda a LeShawna haciendo Sisters (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH). 3,75/10 Creo me converti en el Simon de este AI. Y si no entendes mis metaforas, o buscalas en YouTube, o preguntame. Y cual es TU ranking del este ultimo episodio? [[User:BeatlesgLee Fan|'GLORIA. YOUR ALWAYS ON THE RUN NOW. RUNNING AFTER SOMEBOODY. YOUR GONNA GET THEM SOME']]HOW, I THINK YOU'VE GOT TO SLOW DOWN, BEFORE YOU START TO BLOW IT, I THINK YOUR HEADING FOR A BREAKDOWN, SO BE CAREFUL NOT TO SHOW IT. YOU REALLY DON'T REMEM'BER, WAS IT SOMETHING THAT HE SAID? ALL THE VOICES IN MY HEAD, CUALLING GLORIA, GLORIA, DON'T YOU THINK YOUR FUALLING, IF EVERYBODY WANTS YOU, WHy isn't anybody cuaaaaalling. You don't have to answer, leave them hanging on the line, "hey hey hey who's there?" cualling gloria, gloria, how now will it go down? will you marrim on the main line? or will you catch him on the re. bound? will you marr-i for-y... 22:00, May 20, 2011 (UTC) P.D.: Viste (al fin) los Potter Puppet Pals? : Perfecto que vas. Y, los PPP eran TAN MALOS, ERAN TERRIBLES, NO? Sarcasmo! HA Wiki Acabo de hacer una Wiki que estoy SEGURO te gustara: Beatles Fanon Wiki. Lee lo que dice y lo sabras todo. [[User:BeatlesgLee Fan|'GLORIA. YOUR ALWAYS ON THE RUN NOW. RUNNING AFTER SOMEBOODY. YOUR GONNA GET THEM SOME]]HOW, I THINK YOU'VE GOT TO SLOW DOWN, BEFORE YOU START TO BLOW IT, I THINK YOUR HEADING FOR A BREAKDOWN, SO BE CAREFUL NOT TO SHOW IT. YOU REALLY DON'T REMEM'BER, WAS IT SOMETHING THAT HE SAID? ALL THE VOICES IN MY HEAD, CUALLING GLORIA, GLORIA, DON'T YOU THINK YOUR FUALLING, IF EVERYBODY WANTS YOU, WHy isn't anybody cuaaaaalling. You don't have to answer, leave them hanging on the line, "hey hey hey who's there?" cualling gloria, gloria, how now will it go down? will you marrim on the main line? or will you catch him on the re. bound? will you marr-i for-y... 23:28, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Setlist OK. Primero, NO PUEDO ESPERAR PARA HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!! Segundo: Esta oficialmente el setlist de Glee Live! In Concert! Bendita Wikipedia. Me gusto hasta el encore. Terrible. Problem Hola! Sobre lo que vamos a hacer, mis calculos, Glee Argentina (no fuentes muy confiables) dicen "A las 9", pero Glee Fan Love (fuente muy confiable y actualizada) y Glee Webconferencia (no tan confiable) dicen "A las 10". Asi que me arriesgare por las 10. Si no, a las 21:00, fijate aca y a las 21:20, mandame un mensaje diciendo "Era a las 9!", o "A LAS 10. BIEN!!", o algo asi, Oka? [[User:BeatlesgLee Fan|'GLORIA. YOUR ALWAYS ON THE RUN NOW. RUNNING AFTER SOMEBOODY. YOUR GONNA GET THEM SOME]]HOW, I THINK YOU'VE GOT TO SLOW DOWN, BEFORE YOU START TO BLOW IT, I THINK YOUR HEADING FOR A BREAKDOWN, SO BE CAREFUL NOT TO SHOW IT. YOU REALLY DON'T REMEM'BER, WAS IT SOMETHING THAT HE SAID? ALL THE VOICES IN MY HEAD, CUALLING GLORIA, GLORIA, DON'T YOU THINK YOUR FUALLING, IF EVERYBODY WANTS YOU, WHy isn't anybody cuaaaaalling. You don't have to answer, leave them hanging on the line, "hey hey hey who's there?" cualling gloria, gloria, how now will it go down? will you marrim on the main line? or will you catch him on the re. bound? will you marr-i for-y... 19:15, May 24, 2011 (UTC) http://xat.com/chat/room/127891285/ New York Hola! Vimos New York juntos, y debo decir fue una gran decepcion. No solo este capitulo, la temporada en si. Terrible. En NY, solo hablaron de Finchel. Y LOS PLANES DE QUINN?? Y SUE??? SUE TENIA QUE ESTAR PARA DETENER A ND-LO ESPERAMOS TODA LA TEMPORADA. Y la temporada: #'DONDE ESTABA BETH? #'DONDE ESTABA SHELBY?' #'DONDE ESTABA QUICK?' #'DONDE ESTABA TERRI?' #'Y en los ultimos 6 capitulos:' #'SUNSHINE?' #'BRITTANA'S BANG?' #'KURTOFSKY?' Una gran decepcion. Pensare desde hoy hasta Septiembre si seguire viendo Glee. Pero hasta entonces, habra que esperar. [[User:BeatlesgLee Fan|'GLORIA. YOUR ALWAYS ON THE RUN NOW. RUNNING AFTER SOMEBOODY. YOUR GONNA GET THEM SOME']]HOW, I THINK YOU'VE GOT TO SLOW DOWN, BEFORE YOU START TO BLOW IT, I THINK YOUR HEADING FOR A BREAKDOWN, SO BE CAREFUL NOT TO SHOW IT. YOU REALLY DON'T REMEM'BER, WAS IT SOMETHING THAT HE SAID? ALL THE VOICES IN MY HEAD, CUALLING GLORIA, GLORIA, DON'T YOU THINK YOUR FUALLING, IF EVERYBODY WANTS YOU, WHy isn't anybody cuaaaaalling. You don't have to answer, leave them hanging on the line, "hey hey hey who's there?" cualling gloria, gloria, how now will it go down? will you marrim on the main line? or will you catch him on the re. bound? will you marr-i for-y... 03:10, May 25, 2011 (UTC) http://gleeargentina.com.ar/new/?p=5249 YAAAAAAAAAAY : PERFECTO. VAS A PODER VERLA TRANQUILA, Y CON O SIN PRESIONES (con si pensas que no estudiaste lo suficiente). Hey Hola! Perdon por no responderte antes, per estaba ocupado. Como estas? [[User:BeatlesgLee Fan|'GLORIA. YOUR ALWAYS ON THE RUN NOW. RUNNING AFTER SOMEBOODY. YOUR GONNA GET THEM SOME]]HOW, I THINK YOU'VE GOT TO SLOW DOWN, BEFORE YOU START TO BLOW IT, I THINK YOUR HEADING FOR A BREAKDOWN, SO BE CAREFUL NOT TO SHOW IT. YOU REALLY DON'T REMEM'BER, WAS IT SOMETHING THAT HE SAID? ALL THE VOICES IN MY HEAD, CUALLING GLORIA, GLORIA, DON'T YOU THINK YOUR FUALLING, IF EVERYBODY WANTS YOU, WHy isn't anybody cuaaaaalling. You don't have to answer, leave them hanging on the line, "hey hey hey who's there?" cualling gloria, gloria, how now will it go down? will you marrim on the main line? or will you catch him on the re. bound? will you marr-i for-y... 18:04, May 28, 2011 (UTC) : Es que no fuiste a la escuela los dos ultimos dias. Eso me recuerda, por que? CRONICA POR RORO!!!! NOTICIAS: ''Faltan no se cuantos dias para la Primavera (musica de Cronica) '''RODRIGO SE SACO 84 EN GEOGRAFIA Y 80 EN LENGUAEN LOS EXAMES DEL ILSE, RODRIGO SE SACO ESAS NOTAS (musica de Cronica sigue) CHARLA CON RODRIGO Y, la verdad, estoy feliz del logro, mucho esfuerzo valio la pena, ahora solo me queda esperar hasta el Sabado donde tendre los resultados de los parciales de Historia y Matematica, y si estoy bien, voy a cele (cartel de Cronica interrumpe mientras la entrevista sigue sonando) LUIS ABANDERADO PARA EL DIA DEL PATRONO brar y seguir adelante hasta Noviembre. (musica de Cronica vuelve a sonar) LUIS ABANDERADO PARA EL DIA DEL PATRONO CON 3 VOTOS, EL MENOS ESPERADO LAC LOGRO SER ABANDERADO PARA EL ACTO DE LA PROXIMA SEMANA CHARLA CON LUIS SOY ABANDERADO, SOY ABANDERADO, SOY ABANDERADO. WHOOP, WHOOP, WHOOP, WHOOP, WHOOP (hace baile raro) CHARLA CON RODRIGO Para descrbir los hechos, hubo votacion para ver si habia votacion secreta o cantada, gano el voto secreto por mayoria. Estaba con Micaela viendo quien tenia posibilidades. Cuando el segundo voto a Luis vino, que vino justo despues del primero, me empeze a preocupar. La mayoria que recibio votos recibio 1 voto, 2 o 3 recibieron dos votos, y Ali, Nico M. y Luis recibieron 3 votos. Cuando Sabrina dijo que como Nico y Ali ya estuvieron como escoltas, y volverian a ser escoltas, y que Luis era oficialmente abanderado, todos nos derrumbamos. Luis estuvo saltando todo el recreo, y yo cada vez que lo veia gritaba "BASURA", porque para mi, no lo merecia. Muchos tenian muchas oportunidades. Se quienes lo votaron, pero no dire quienes fueron. La verdad, la peor eleccion, para mi no lo merece, es uno de los peores alumnos. Y como persona, es peor. Asi que, me decepcionaste, Sabrina. Y Luis, sabe que no lo mereces. Bien, eso fue todo. Que te parecio mi diario especializado? [[User:BeatlesgLee Fan|'GLORIA. YOUR ALWAYS ON THE RUN NOW. RUNNING AFTER SOMEBOODY. YOUR GONNA GET THEM SOME']]HOW, I THINK YOU'VE GOT TO SLOW DOWN, BEFORE YOU START TO BLOW IT, I THINK YOUR HEADING FOR A BREAKDOWN, SO BE CAREFUL NOT TO SHOW IT. YOU REALLY DON'T REMEM'''BER, WAS IT SOMETHING THAT HE SAID? ALL THE VOICES IN MY HEAD, CUALLING GLORIA, GLORIA, DON'T YOU THINK YOUR FUALLING, IF EVERYBODY WANTS YOU, WHy isn't anybody cuaaaaalling. You don't have to answer, leave them hanging on the line, "hey hey hey who's there?" cualling gloria, gloria, how now will it go down? will you marrim on the main line? or will you catch him on the re. bound? will you marr-i for-y... 17:03, August 24, 2011 (UTC) P.D: Por que no estas yendo a la escuela estos dias? Gracias, el tuyo me gusto tambien mucho, espero te me- (musica de Cronica SUENA DE NUEVO, Y LA PUTA QUE LES PARIO, PARENLA) '''MARCELO CANTO CRECE DESDE EL PIE LA CANCION CLASICA DE ALFREDO ZITARROSA, FUE DEMOSTRADA POR EL PROFESOR DE 7MO CHARLA CON RODRIGO Al parecer, 7mo tiene que hacer Crece Desde el Pie por Alfredo Zitarrosa. Copiamos la letra, y Marcelo nos pidio a mi y a Lucas que fueramos a buscar la guitarra. Que error! El la canto. Y MUY mal. No mal de "Haha, mirenlo, es malo, riamonos de el". No. Era mal de "Oh Dios, alguien callelo, que me voy a quedar sordo!". Era una tortura. En serio una tortura. Asi que Marcelo: Si algun dia queres ser cantante, vas a necesitar mas auto-tune que todas las canciones de Glee tienen juntas. Y es mucho auto-tune. jores, y vuelvas pronto! Hey, como estas! Linda sig en la Glee Wiki. Parece que escuchaste My Chemical Romance, me equivoco? [[User:BeatlesgLee Fan|'GLORIA. YOUR ALWAYS ON THE RUN NOW. RUNNING AFTER SOMEBOODY. YOUR GONNA GET THEM SOME']]HOW, I THINK YOU'VE GOT TO SLOW DOWN, BEFORE YOU START TO BLOW IT, I THINK YOUR HEADING FOR A BREAKDOWN, SO BE CAREFUL NOT TO SHOW IT. YOU REALLY DON'T REMEM'BER, WAS IT SOMETHING THAT HE SAID? ALL THE VOICES IN MY HEAD, CUALLING GLORIA, GLORIA, DON'T YOU THINK YOUR FUALLING, IF EVERYBODY WANTS YOU, WHy isn't anybody cuaaaaalling. You don't have to answer, leave them hanging on the line, "hey hey hey who's there?" cualling gloria, gloria, how now will it go down? will you marrim on the main line? or will you catch him on the re. bound? will you marr-i for-y... 19:46, December 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S.: Desde ahora te hablo aca porque no se puede hablar/mandar un mensaje en un idioma que no sea ingles en la Glee Wiki (regla puesta por nosotros, los admins). Probablemente ya viste mi mensaje aca asi que entenderas que movi tu mensaje de la Glee Wiki hasta aca, para que no te metas en problemas :). Y en donde puedo hablar? Link por favor. Gracias. Y que bueno que te guste MCR, son brillantes. [[User:BeatlesgLee Fan|'GLORIA. YOUR ALWAYS ON THE RUN NOW. RUNNING AFTER SOMEBOODY. YOUR GONNA GET THEM SOME]]HOW, I THINK YOU'VE GOT TO SLOW DOWN, BEFORE YOU START TO BLOW IT, I THINK YOUR HEADING FOR A BREAKDOWN, SO BE CAREFUL NOT TO SHOW IT. YOU REALLY DON'T REMEM'BER, WAS IT SOMETHING THAT HE SAID? ALL THE VOICES IN MY HEAD, CUALLING GLORIA, GLORIA, DON'T YOU THINK YOUR FUALLING, IF EVERYBODY WANTS YOU, WHy isn't anybody cuaaaaalling. You don't have to answer, leave them hanging on the line, "hey hey hey who's there?" cualling gloria, gloria, how now will it go down? will you marrim on the main line? or will you catch him on the re. bound? will you marr-i for-y... 19:53, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Primero, de nada. Segundo, OK. Tercero, es brillante, pero escuchaste The Black Parade COMPLETO?? VAMOS :) Bueno, si me queres hablar, estos proximos dias no puedo porque me voy a un lugar sin Internet y MALDITA NETBOOK SE ROMPIO!!!!!!!!!! :/ Maldita Macri, Maldita Marcelo y MALDITA LUIS(a(lien))!!!! Paro el miercoles "oficialmente". Si, pero no me gusta hablar de eso :/ Felices fiestas igualmente! http://justatwihard.tumblr.com/post/6870045070/takethechapstick-accio-dracomalfoy [[User:BeatlesgLee Fan|'GLORIA. YOUR ALWAYS ON THE RUN NOW. RUNNING AFTER SOMEBOODY. YOUR GONNA GET THEM SOME]]HOW, I THINK YOU'VE GOT TO SLOW DOWN, BEFORE YOU START TO BLOW IT, I THINK YOUR HEADING FOR A BREAKDOWN, SO BE CAREFUL NOT TO SHOW IT. YOU REALLY DON'T REMEM'BER, WAS IT SOMETHING THAT HE SAID? ALL THE VOICES IN MY HEAD, CUALLING GLORIA, GLORIA, DON'T YOU THINK YOUR FUALLING, IF EVERYBODY WANTS YOU, WHy isn't anybody cuaaaaalling. You don't have to answer, leave them hanging on the line, "hey hey hey who's there?" cualling gloria, gloria, how now will it go down? will you marrim on the main line? or will you catch him on the re. bound? will you marr-i for-y... 19:35, January 3, 2012 (UTC) SI NO LO SABIAS: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgmConQ8z20&feature=channel_video_title [[User:BeatlesgLee Fan|'GLORIA. YOUR ALWAYS ON THE RUN NOW. RUNNING AFTER SOMEBOODY. YOUR GONNA GET THEM SOME]]HOW, I THINK YOU'VE GOT TO SLOW DOWN, BEFORE YOU START TO BLOW IT, I THINK YOUR HEADING FOR A BREAKDOWN, SO BE CAREFUL NOT TO SHOW IT. YOU REALLY DON'T REMEM'BER, WAS IT SOMETHING THAT HE SAID? ALL THE VOICES IN MY HEAD, CUALLING GLORIA, GLORIA, DON'T YOU THINK YOUR FUALLING, IF EVERYBODY WANTS YOU, WHy isn't anybody cuaaaaalling. You don't have to answer, leave them hanging on the line, "hey hey hey who's there?" cualling gloria, gloria, how now will it go down? will you marrim on the main line? or will you catch him on the re. bound? will you marr-i for-y... 00:13, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hola. Te escribo desde aca porque desde Tumblr no recibo las respuestas. Dos cosas: Una, hoy te vi en el colectivo caminando con tu mama de casualidad. Y segundo, me podes decir que tema usas en Tumblr? Gracias. [[User:BeatlesgLee Fan|'GLORIA. YOUR ALWAYS ON THE RUN NOW. RUNNING AFTER SOMEBOODY. YOUR GONNA GET THEM SOME]]'HOW, I THINK YOU'VE GOT TO SLOW DOWN, BEFORE YOU START TO BLOW IT, I THINK YOUR HEADING FOR A BREAKDOWN, SO BE CAREFUL NOT TO SHOW IT. YOU REALLY DON'T REMEM'BER, WAS IT SOMETHING THAT HE SAID? ALL THE VOICES IN MY HEAD, CUALLING GLORIA, GLORIA, DON'T YOU THINK YOUR FUALLING, IF EVERYBODY WANTS YOU, WHy isn't anybody cuaaaaalling. You don't have to answer, leave them hanging on the line, "hey hey hey who's there?" cualling gloria, gloria, how now will it go down? will you marrim on the main line? or will you catch him on the re. bound? will you marr-i for-y... 00:05, February 1, 2012 (UTC)